TheGirlWhoLivedToBeInLove
by EleanorLilyPotter
Summary: A handful of studies on HarryGinny relationship. Post Hogwarts, post war, HPGW, lightly RWHG, fluffy with tiny bits of angst.
1. Take One: Fashion Issues

**Author's note:** Hmmm, no sense at all, bad grammar, probably OOCness, but I couldn't resist. I just love them!

**Disclaimer:** Everything is JKR's.

- You aren't really going out like that, are you?

Ginny didn't even looked at her boyfriend as she kept looking for her bag.

- Like what? Are you sure you haven't seen it? It must be here somewhere…

- Maybe in the same place were you dropped it, who knows? And you can't be serious! That isn't a skirt, that is a belt!

- Oh, I give up; I'll just take my green one. What were you saying 'bout my skirt?

- It's too short!

- No, it isn't. I borrowed it from Hermione! How can it be too short?

Harry's indignation finally reached his limbs' nerves, making him walk towards the closet.

- Here. Dress this instead.

- Harry. I. Am. Not. Dressing. It.

- Why not? It's a perfectly decent skirt!

- This isn't a skirt, this is a tent! A tent made for ten people, at least!

- You're exaggerating. And, if you dare to walk out of the door wearing that, I swear I'll tell your mum.

Ginny just laughed at the empty threat. She had made a life-long assurance against that type of blackmailing when she was four. The twins would regret all their lives for testing it…

- Okay, maybe not. But I can tell Ron…

- Harry James Potter! You wouldn't!

- Do you really want to discover?

- You are… Arghhh! I hate you! – Ginny almost pulled her hair out with frustration.

- You love me.

- I do not.

- You do.

- I do not.

- You do.

- I do not!

- You do.

- I certainly do not!

- You do not.

- I do! Wait a minute, you little cheater…

- I knew it!

- Maybe I do, but right now, I dislike you very much.

- Of course.

- You're an insufferable, immature, self-centred, bossy prat.

- Yes, I am.

- And I love you.

- It's hard not to.


	2. Take Two: Predections

**Author's note:** Hmmmm, female reactions. 200 words and no dialogue at all.

**Disclaimer:** Read first chapter.

* * *

Romilda Vane bet they wouldn't last a week.

Silly girl.

She lost.

12 Galleons, 4 Sickles and 5 Knuts.

* * *

Hermione Granger claimed that she knew all along, since Ginny had run after the train before their first year.

Funny.

She didn't even look through the window while the train was leaving the station.

But no one ever dared to contradict her, of course.

* * *

Lavender Brown affirmed she had seen it in the tea leaves.

In Harry's palm.

In the conjunction of the planets.

In the crystal ball.

Conveniently, she couldn't tell anyone that time so that she wouldn't change the future.

* * *

Molly Weasley squealed, beamed and sang.

Off-tune, of course.

* * *

Lily Potter, always watching over her son, made the moon glow brighter and fuller than ever that night, when Harry proposed to Ginny in the garden.

Neither noticed it was supposed to be a night of new moon.

* * *

Luna Lovegood didn't bet, claim or affirm anything.

She didn't squeal, or beam or sing.

She certainly didn't interfere with the moon.

She only acknowledged Harry and Ginny's linked hands and told them not to disturb any Mooncalves.

Ginny Weasley blushed.

Harry Potter blushed harder.

Luna smiled and kept reading her magazine.


	3. Take Three: Exceptions

**Author's note:** Short and romantic, I hope.

**Disclaimer:** See the first chapter.

* * *

Harry was always a quiet boy.

He made himself smaller than he already was.

He never spoke aloud.

He always sat in the darkest corner of the classroom.

He was used to indifference.

He was used to be alone.

To enter in the wizarding world, to meet people who already knew him, admired him, worshiped him, hated him, was…

Terrifying.

To a boy who was used to hide and be invisible since before he could walk, to be recognised everywhere by everyone, was…

Overwhelming.

But he got over it. He met a family there. A family linked not by blood but by something far thicker. Unconditional, willingly given love.

He learned to fight back.

He learned not to be afraid to fail and fall. There would always be a friend to catch him before he could hit the ground.

Or to fall with him. For him.

He was not alone anymore.

But some things never change.

Harry kept being a quiet boy.

However, that afternoon in the Common Room…

Those things, that never changed, faced a 180° loop.

Ginny Weasley.

Harry is still a quiet boy.

But he is happier than he has ever been.

With his family. With Ginny.


	4. Take Four: Ginevra and Harold?

**Author's Note:** Hmmmmm, I always wanted to do a pillow talk. And a name talk. Come on, say it, I'm a raving lunatic, ain't I?

**Disclaimer**: Read the first chapter.

* * *

- Why is your name Ginevra?

- Don't you like it?

- No! I mean, yes, of course I do. It's just… odd, isn't it?

- A bit, I guess. But why are you asking?

- If I said frivolous curiosity, would you believe me?

- Not even for a second.

- I knew it. Let's just say I'm planning to take over the world and your complete name his requested in some forms I need to fill.

- Now, that's more plausible.

- And you still didn't answer. Are you hiding some dirty secret?

- No more than the usual ones, sweetie. Is it really that important?

- According to my partners, I can not keep on with my devious plot without your full name.

- You're such a child! The story is very boring, really.

- By the way you're holding it, I would most likely swear upon the opposite.

- Well, my mum told me that, when she was a little girl, she was fascinated by Queen Guinevere, King Arthur's wi…

- Wait a minute! Wasn't Guinevere a Muggle?

- No, of course not! She was a very powerful witch and a very beautiful woman. She was able to hide her gift with the help of her lover, Sir Langelot. As I was saying, she was King Arthur's wife. My mum read all she could about her and swore that, if she ever had a daughter, she would name her after Guinevere.

- But your name is…

- Can't you wait? However, when she first saw me, with my red hair and all my freckles, she decided I wasn't a classical beauty as Guinevere. According to her I was… wilder. So she found another name, Ginevra, which actually means Guinevere in Italian.

- Oh.

- I warned you.

- No, it's interesting, really.

- Stop mocking.

- I am not mocking!

- You are barely containing a certainly very unattractive fit of laughter.

- …

- You're so dead.

- ….

- You're sleeping on the couch.

- …

- I bet your name's Harold.

- What?

- So that caught your attention, didn't it?

- I'm not Harold!

- I wouldn't be so sure.

- Well, I am!

- How?

- There must be some kind of… paper?

- And what if there isn't?

- I'm Harry!

- Harold's such a… sweet name, isn't it?

- Arghh!


	5. Take Five: His own Quidditch Team

Author's Note: Strange… I started writing it thinking of a discussion between Harry and Ginny about naming their children but it turned out to be so much more. I'm glad it did, though. And I hope you're glad too. Remember, happy people review the stories that made them happy!

Disclaimer: For God's sake, read the first chapter!

* * *

Harry wanted to have five kids.

And the worst thing was that he wasn't joking.

The man wanted a Quidditch team as a family, no more, no less.

The first time he approached the subject… well, let's just say he still has the marks.

Honestly, did he think he married my mother?

The second time, I was calmer and more open to negotiate. He, on the other hand, was not.

As if he was the one who would give birth to 'his' Quidditch team.

The third time, he lowered it to four. Hermione had just announced she was pregnant, and he was probably thinking of forming a Weasley-Potter team.

I kept praying Hermione had twins.

Lucky me, she hadn't. She had the most lovely, pink, tiny thing, with no resemblance whatsoever to a tough Quidditch player. If you think I was hard on Harry, you should have seen the glare Hermione sent Ron when he shyly suggested their crazy idea. If I wasn't afraid for my brother's health, I would have smirked. I remember so many scenes like that one between my parents…

Harry finally seemed to understand that, without my agreement, there would be no Quidditch team at all. At last, he lowered it to three.

Still, I wasn't really convinced. He offered me a second honeymoon to persuade me and, well, it really worked. Harry can be very persuasive when he wants to, even if his methods are a little… unusual.

As you can imagine, I noticed signs of what I thought was the growing third member of our team-to-be.

Two small creatures landed on my arms and Harry decided that they would be the other two Chasers. Talk about obsession. He searched in shops for hours until he found it: a set of plush Quidditch balls.

Two harmless, floating Bludgers, a bright red Quaffle and a yellow Snitch, completed with plushy, flapping wings.

I gave up when I saw my two babies, Alex and Sophie, looking marvelled at the Quaffle, ignoring any other toys nearby. Oh well, life goes on.

Barely a year after, I started swelling up again, swelling being the right expression, as I knew from the first moment that I was going to have another set of twins. Evelyn and Eleanor were born earlier than I expected, and I can't describe how much it pained me to see them so small and defenceless.

Harry didn't even mention Quidditch. His face was a shade of grey I had only seen towards the end of the war and our eyes were bloodshot from so many nights without sleep. But my babies fought and won. And when we came out of St. Mungus with them in our arms, Harry stated that they would be amazing beaters. And, for the first time, I happily agreed. I don't think about what would have happened if they weren't such fighters. I simply erased those thoughts from my mind.

Harry's prediction was right, of course. Evy and Lea were fascinated by the flying balls. When they were old enough to do it, they sat on their fluffy rug and just stared at the Bludgers flying around them, listening to Harry's animated reading of the "Quidditch Through The Ages".

We already had a Seeker, three Chasers and two Beaters. According to Harry's earlier theories, we still needed a Keeper.

Curiously, Harry seemed quite happy like he was. Our life was far from perfect, so it was a happy life. Alex, Sophie, Evy and Lea were growing up: the first words, the first steps, the first boyfriend/girlfriend… now, wait a minute!

I'm moving to fast, am I not? I might sound crazy, but I wanted another baby. Maybe Harry's madness had drilled its way into my head at last, but I still wanted another baby. And my loving husband was more than happy to content me.

Sirius was… still is a blessing. Don't get me wrong, I love all my babies more than life itself. The thing is: during my pregnancy, I had several critical problems. My mum was very sick, Ron and Hermione were taking a time apart and Harry's job as an Auror was occupying almost all of his free time. I nearly lost my baby twice, you know? Two months before the due date of birth, I wasn't allowed to get out of bed anymore.

All my other children were born from natural birth, but Sirius had to be taken out of me artificially. I still shudder when I think about this.

The Healers cutting my skin.

Harry's strong grip of my hand.

A numb feeling instead of a familiar pain I would have welcomed happily.

Harry trembling as much as he never had but still standing.

When our other children were born he passed out properly, but at Sirius's birth he was there, with me, with our baby.

The umbilical cord around my baby's neck.

Sirius small face, so red and blotchy.

He wasn't crying like his brother and sisters had. In fact, he was barely breathing.

All I could think about was that I couldn't just stop breathing if my baby died. My babies and Harry needed me. I couldn't die if my baby died.

By miracle, he didn't. The damages in his lungs and brain were cured and after a week in a nest (a variant of the Muggle incubator, as Harry told me), we could take him home. I was more grateful that magic existed that day than any other of my life. According to the Healers, if they only had Muggle technology to help them, my baby would have died. That night I cried, grieving for all Muggle women who had lost their babies.

Sirius grew skinny and fragile as Harry had been. Still, Harry persisted that he would be the best keeper ever. I kept quiet, waiting.

One day, when they were all flying in the garden, Harry called me. I came out of the front door just in time to see Sirius performing a brilliant save. And another. Finally, after ten more saves, I gave up and scolded Harry for giving up Divination.

You know what he did? He just laughed and reminded me of one small detail.

Very small indeed.

We still didn't have a referee.

* * *

**Another A.N.:** When I ended this chapter, I started thinking about the other fics I read where Harry had children. In those fics, his babies were always called after Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, Dumbledore… I really like that idea but I noticed only Sirius is named after someone, so here is a list of their complete names by order of birth:

Alexander Remus Potter

Sophie Ginevra Potter

Evelyn Lily Potter

Eleanor Molly Potter

Sirius James Potter

Arthur Albus Potter (the referee ;o) )


	6. Take Six: First Words

**Disclaimer:** Read the first chapter.

* * *

- Dada. Da-da. 

- Shrumff.

- No, Alex, not shrumff, daa-da.

- Lexxsh shrumff.

- Oh, for Go… Ginny?

- Yes love?

- Your son is a narcissist.

- A narcissist, Harry? He is barely one year old, how can you tell he's a narcissist?

- I'm pretty sure he is. Just listen to him: instead of saying a simple word like, I don't know, Dada, he's trying to say his name. Is that normal?

- Dada? Harry, we had decided we would teach them together!

- Well, I just wanted to give Alex a little head start…

- You promised! You… you cheater! I will ne…

- Mama?

- Sophie? You said…

- Oops.

- So what exactly were you saying love?

- I… I was telling you to keep teaching Alex! Honestly Harry, don't you ever listen to what I have to say?

- Yes dear.

- Good. Now, come with me Sophie, Mama's going to tell you a little story, ok?

- Grumpfth Mama.

- Yes, that's right; Mama's going to tell you the story of a little boy named Dudley who babbled so much that his tongue started…

- Ginny!

- … to swell and swell until he... Harry?

- Don't… oh, leave it.

- Yes, dear.

- Mama shrumfes da.

- Yes, she does Alex. Now, just add one more 'da' and it will be perfect.

* * *

- Repeat with me, Evy. Maa-maa. 

- Glurph.

- No, that's Papa. I'm Mama. Maa-maa.

- Glurph buger.

- Yes, Evy, good girl! Papa's playing with Lea and your Bludgers. Now, you must say Mama. Come on, Maaa-ma.

- Buger! Buger!

- Harry, I hate you.

- You can't.

- Why can't I?

- Because you vowed to love me for the rest of your life.

- You were the one who vowed to love me for the rest of your life!

- Same thing.

- Not quite.

- You're hurting me.

- I don't care. I hate you for buying those damned… things.

- Ginny! Not in front of the babies!

- Oh. I didn't… I mean, do you think they caught it?

- Dan buger! Dan buger!

- You can congratulate yourself. You just initiate our baby daughter in the fine art of cursing.

- Oh, God, what am I going to do? Do you think she'll be a traumatized child?

- Buger! Buger!

- Nah, I think she'll manage.

- Harry, I solemnly swear that I'll never, never again try to teach our children a single word.

- You're doing fine, love, just fine.

* * *

- Do you think my parents had the same troubles that we are having? 

- Well, you all turned out pretty well, haven't you? I mean, aside from Percy.

- Yeah, I think so.

- Why are you asking me this?

- I… nothing.

- Ginny, what's wrong?

- Harry I… I'm scared.

- Of what?

- Just plain scared. What if I can't raise our children properly? What if they turn out like Percy? Worse, what if they turn out like Malfoy?

- Ginny, hold on a second: "What if I can't raise our children"? What about me? They are our children. We'll raise them together, do you understand? There's no me or you here. It's us and our babies. We'll love them forever, even if they turn out like Percy or Malfoy. Though I'm pretty sure they won't, with such a fantastic father like me.

- You're so conceited, Potter. I wonder how I stand to be married to you.

- You love me.

- Of course.

- ...

- ...

- ...

- ...

- ...

- Harry?

- Hmpf?

- Thank you.

- ...

- Great.

**

* * *

Author's Note: Well, here it is! To be honest, I really don't like this chapter. However, I had the courage to post it, so: don't you dare flame it. I hate flames! And, please, don't flame just because I said I hate flames. That's really immature and a big waste of time for both of us. Sirius and Arthur don't appear in this chapter because, after their adventures with their earlier children, Harry and Ginny decided to let them learn for themselves. Sort of. **


End file.
